


Wild Night

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dominating Murdoc, F/M, Hickeys, Hickies, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cum, no real detail), palming his dick, sniffing his junk (cause he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You and Murdoc come home after a date and things escalate 😏





	Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/187984061847/wild-night
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

You approach your house after having been out on a date. You’ve been with Murdoc for over 2 years now, but you guys still go out every so often. You just enjoy each other’s company, so why not? You walk up to the door, you on his arm, and you fumble with the key and unlock the door, only to be interrupted before being able to open it.

He takes you in his arms as you reach your door and pulls your waist to him. You follow his lead, putting your arms around his neck as he slowly feels you up and leans his nose and forehead on yours, asking for a kiss. You tilt your head up, your lips meeting slightly parted and Murdoc’s tongue gently lolls into your mouth, caressing your soft flesh with his muscle. He pulls you closer to him, your chest pressed against his, his hands gently rubbing your sides and back. You purr into his lips, making him purr back. His hands start to work a little faster, a little harder, and you can feel his growing bulge. Warmth pools into your gut, and you’re the one to break the kiss.

“Shall we take this inside, my love?” you say, mirroring the lust in his eyes back to him.

“Mmmm~ please…” he purrs back, kissing your neck from behind and rubs your belly as you get your key from the door and open it. You pull him inside and close the door, locking it before being pushed against it.

“Upstairs, upstairs,” you laugh as he grinds against you, his hands working to grab anything he can grab, his lips giving you hickies on your neck and collarbone. He grinds on you, his cock making an outline in his pants, then grabs your hand and almost drags you to your room.

When you get to the door, you push him against it roughly, his reaction surprised yet delighted. You press your body against him and nip at his jawbone.

“Don’t move your hips,” you whisper in his ear. You plant gentle kisses around his ear before taking his earlobe between your teeth and pulling slightly. He moans, and you roll your hips against his trapped wood. He bucks, gasping at the sensation. You dig your nails into his thigh, making him melt. He can’t stop moaning and there’s a wet spot on his jeans, all because of you.

“I said not to move your hips,” you say, grinning. You snake your hand down to his member and caress the appendage, then cup his cock and balls. Murdoc’s shaking, moaning your name.

You get down on your knees, stick your face into his crotch, and take a sniff, knowing how much he loves it. He cries out, the wet spot getting bigger. You nuzzle his cock with your nose, then lick him through his jeans. He looks like he’s about to burst. You take one last inhale before getting up, opening the door, and pushing him into the room.

“Get your clothes off,” you whisper to him. He struggles quite a bit, but manages to get his shirt off. He starts on his pants, but you move his hands away.

“Does it hurt?” you ask him.

“Yeah, too t-tight,” he groans. You quickly undo his fly and pull his throbbing hard cock out, and Murdoc croons with relief.

“Take the rest off, will you love?” you ask, slowly stripping off your clothes so that Murdoc can see everything, from your erect nipples popping out from under your shirt to the thin thread of cum that connects your underwear to your pussy. After watching you, he quickly kicks off his pants and moves to grab your hips. You allow it, and his lips attack your neck, leaving dark hickeys everywhere they touch. His hands roam your body, groping everything he can grab, and you groan. You push him away and sway your hips as you climb onto the bed and sit amongst the pillows. You smirk and make the “come here” motion with your finger.

Murdoc jumps to you, and before he can enter you, you use your knee to back him off gently.

“Don’t you wanna know what I taste like?”

He immediately buries his face into your soaked pussy, lips latching onto your clit and sucking while his tongue caresses its head. You moan loudly, arching your back as he slips his tongue inside of you. He curls his tongue and swirls it around, making you scream and tangle your fingers into his hair. Just as you’re about to cum, he pulls his tongue out.

“Please… My love- put /something/ in me!” you cry out, pulling him closer to you. He crawls up your reclined body, legs spread full eagal with your back bent. He kisses you on the lips, tongue lolling back into your mouth, as he drags his hips up to you and lines up.

“Ready?” he pants.

“Yesssss-oh!,” you yelp, growing louder the deeper he penetrates you. His thick cock parts your walls and feels amazing. You clench down and Murdoc screams, his hips bucking into his fast and harsh pace.

You beg him for more and he yells out for you, the smell of sex and the sound of skin on skin fill the air. There’s lava running through your veins as Murdoc speeds up even more, scratching your ass and legs. The bubble in your stomach is growing quickly.

“Mur-murdoc- I’m c-c-c-close aahhhhh!” you moan.

“I know I know I know j-just a little longer- oh fuck you feel amazing”

Your bubble bursts, your body on fire, and you clamp down on his swollen member. You scream as Murdoc tries to hold you down, fucking you through your climax. He cums a few thrusts after you, screaming and shooting his cream into you, prolonging your climax.

After you’re both finished riding out your orgasms, Murdoc doesn’t even bother pulling out before falling asleep with you.


End file.
